Sulfide scales, such as iron sulfide, lead sulfide, and zinc sulfide scales, are a problem in subterranean environments, as they grow over time in sour gas wells. Iron sulfide scale forms downhole as a result of the reaction between iron and H2S. Iron sulfide has several forms including pyrite (FeS2), pyrrhotite (Fe7S8), troilite (FeS), greigite (Fe2S4), and mackinawite (Fe9S8), and marcasite. The potential sources of H2S include sulfate-reducing bacteria, thermo-chemical sulfur reduction, thermal decomposition of organosulfur compounds, acid treatment of sour wells, and hydrolysis of metal sulfides. The potential sources of iron include formation brine, well tubulars, and downhole corrosion. The result is iron sulfide scale deposits within the well which, over time, adversely affect production operations. For example, some Khuff gas wells in Saudi Arabia have experienced an estimated production loss of 7 million standard cubic feet per day (MMscfd). In addition, scale deposits limit access to wells for surveillance or intervention.